


Triangle

by iamthatCat



Series: 三猫 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 三猫 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619539
Kudos: 6





	Triangle

因为各种各样的原因全圆佑不得不搬了新家，原来不知不觉已经都快两个月了。他自知自己不是个热络的人，搬来这么些日子自是不知道隔壁都住了谁，当然也没兴趣知道。

照样跟往常烦闷时一样倚在阳台抽烟，深深吸一口再呼出一圈白烟，不一会儿手里那根就燃烧殆尽，他侧身把剩下的烟头摁进烟灰缸，顺手拿过烟盒抽出一根新的叼在嘴里，正要用打火机点烟，一抹不寻常的颜色便跳进了眼睛的余光里。

他忍不住抬头，就见隔壁的阳台上滚出一个红色的毛线球，，然后便是一声很明显是人装出来的猫叫声，“喵呜——”最后便看见大概是声音的主人穿过落地窗走出阳台。

全圆佑只不过看了一眼就愣住了。

娇小的身躯和略带稚气的面容看不出到底成年了没有，过长有些挡眼却很是柔顺的黑发，暴露在空气中的苍白皮肤，身上只穿着一件宽大长至大腿的白衬衫，也不知道里面有没有穿内裤，赤脚踩在地上，更要命的是，他的脖子上还有一个带有银色小铃铛的黑色皮质项圈。

只见他弯腰用双手把毛线球捡起来，脸上的可爱笑容却在因为无意抬头看见他时僵住了，随即还换上了厌恶的表情。

全圆佑根本不知道自己做了什么惹得对方会露出那种表情，有些被气笑，他不过是坐在自家阳台抽烟而已，谁会料想到邻居突然会穿成这样出现在阳台上被他看见啊？

小邻居改把毛线球用一只手揽着，空出来的另一只手则是在鼻子前扇风似的扇扇，皱着小脸的样子看起来还蛮可爱。

全圆佑这才后知后觉反应过来原来是烟味和他此时嘴上的烟换来了对方的厌恶，顿时叹口气，看他转身准备回到屋内便也把头转回去不再多看，却没料到那人却突然凑到阳台边上，满是欣喜地看向他家的落地窗方向。他不禁跟着他的视线看过去，就看见本来还在屋内玩的虎斑猫不知道什么时候跑了出来，抱着小玩具躺在地上玩得正欢。

所以是，很喜欢猫吗？全圆佑正想着要不要对小邻居搭一下话，对方就先他一步开口，只是张嘴后嘴里冒出的还是猫叫，“喵呜——”

全圆佑以为小邻居不过是像有些人一样喜欢装猫叫引起猫咪注意顺便逗猫，取了嘴里的烟就对他说话，“喜欢猫吗？”

谁知对方在听见他的话竟是皱起眉看他，不算大的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，里面满是疑惑和不知所云。

全圆佑直接把赖在地上的虎斑猫抱高，“猫咪？是喜欢吗？”

可面前的小邻居还是一副莫名其妙的样子，张嘴居然还是一句诡异的猫叫，拉长的声音听得全圆佑突然有些头皮发麻。

怎么会还是猫叫？总不会还是在逗猫，那就是……在回答他吗？

他大脑还没转得过弯来，一时失神，被钳制的猫咪就趁机逃离他的手掌，那人也跟着猫咪的离开而干巴巴叫了一声，“啊！” 

被他这声叫唤引起注意的不仅有全圆佑，还引来了一个匆匆跑出阳台的人。

“文俊辉？”等全圆佑看清那张熟悉的脸后不禁有几分惊讶，对方的名字也几乎是脱口而出。

其实也并不是什么复杂的关系，不过是有些不对盘的公司同事罢了。

被叫到名字的文俊辉根本看都不想看全圆佑一眼，不由分说搂着那人就想直接把人抱回屋内，对方倒是在他怀里稍微挣扎了一番不肯就范的小模样，眼睛还望着猫咪刚才溜走的方向，像是在看猫咪会不会再次出现。

“喵呜——”

突然从小邻居口中又冒出一声猫叫，文俊辉见状先是略显慌乱地捂了下他的嘴巴，然后又眼带凶狠地瞪了全圆佑一眼，最后不管不顾还是把人给抱回屋里去了。

只是刚进屋内还没来得及关上落地窗之时全圆佑依稀听见了一个不属于文俊辉的声音，更加软绵的，“猫、猫咪诶……”

接下来的话他还没听清，就被关上的落地窗隔去了所有声音。

那还真是既惊险又有趣啊。半晌，一丝耐人寻味的笑容出现在全圆佑脸上，他再次靠到阳台边上，把刚才取了的烟点了，但并没有放到嘴里而是任由它自己烧着，长长的烟灰在他的手突然一抖时全数掉落在地。

“全圆佑，你到底要干什么！”

文俊辉忍无可忍，凶狠得几乎是从牙缝里挤出这段话。要不是顾及这里是公司餐厅，他发誓他绝对会直接抄起桌上的汤泼到这个一早上有意无意挑衅他、就连现在吃午饭也没皮没脸硬是要坐到他对面的人身上。

全圆佑完全没被文俊辉的怒气影响到，自如地该吃饭吃饭，该吃菜吃菜，等吞下嘴里食物才抬眼，慢条斯理地对他说话。“毕竟是一起共事的关系，我在想老是和文经理搞得这么僵也不太好，所以迟来的想打好关系啊。”

他戴着一副能挡住他尖锐眼神、让他看起来斯文十足的细框眼镜，加上托眼镜淡淡低笑的动作显得更是温柔儒雅。

只是看在文俊辉眼里完完全全就是一个活生生的斯文败类。“我觉得完全没必要，也不希望你不要再打这种主意。”

他说着就要站起来离开，却被全圆佑轻描淡写的一句话拦下，“那你家里那位呢？看起来这么小，成年了吗？想不到我们文经理还有这种兴趣爱好……”全圆佑话都还没说完，就被文俊辉一手拍到桌上打断。虽然餐厅吵闹，但总归还是引来了周围人的注意，脑袋纷纷凑在一起小声讨论。

再怎么说也不能让太多人知道李知勋的事，文俊辉只好压低声音，但语气里的愤怒和警告意味自是不言而喻，“他更不是你该想的。”扔下这句话后他快步离开餐厅，留下几乎毫无波澜继续自如坐在座位上吃饭的全圆佑。

但是怎么能不想呢，那个浑身只穿着衬衫、脖子还带了个项圈的诱惑模样，还有明明会说话却在一开始只对他假装猫叫，明明不喜欢他却一看到猫咪就走不动道被强行抱回屋内的小模样，无一不让他好奇和想要接近。

还有，如果还能躺在他身下眼角带泪地承欢的话——

自是再好不过。

虽然已经被文俊辉三番四次提醒过不要靠近阳台，不要接近上次出现在隔壁家阳台的那个人，当时也的确一一应答乖乖点头，但李知勋毕竟和一般人不一样，忘性大，不过几天就把之前应下的要求通通抛之脑后，照样坐在家里任意一处，只顾自己玩自己的。

就像今天他又找出放在箱子里的红色毛线球，岔开腿坐在客厅，两只手来回拨动那个毛线球，让它在他的腿间滚来滚去。

玩着玩着他突然猛地抬头，直接从原位沿着地板一路爬向阳台方向，先是把双手扒到了落地窗上，然后再怯生生地把半个小脑袋伸出落地窗。虽然在看见全圆佑的当下立刻把头缩回了屋内，但听见他手里猫咪发出的猫叫声又心动的很，忍不住又把头伸出去，这回倒是把半个身子都伸了出去，回应似的也发出一声猫叫。

全圆佑好像隐隐约约明白过来对方是怎么回事了。

长年养在家里，遇事第一时间会猫叫，上次看见他还在捡滚出来的毛线球，怕不是也是他自己在玩的……

李知勋终于犹犹豫豫地走到阳台边上，这次和上次不一样，他身上穿的是普通的T恤和宽大的短裤而不是白衬衫，这不得不让全圆佑觉得可惜，但他还是露出笑容，“你好啊。”

李知勋的反应倒还是像上次一样，抬眼皆是疑惑，甚至还歪了一下头，像是他手里这只猫咪有时候望向他一样。

“我说，你好哦。”见自己友好的打招呼并没被接受，全圆佑也不恼，反而放慢了语速，像是要让对方听清一般，“猫咪，喜欢吗？”

他举起猫包，拉开最外部的拉链让猫咪的模样能更加清楚地展露出来。

“啊！”果然李知勋在看见猫咪的时候整个人都明亮了几分，扒在阳台上，伸长了脖子要去看，嘴上还不断发出猫叫声。

全圆佑见状左右张望观察，思考着这里的环境，突然有个危险的想法浮现在心头：只见他找了张椅子站到了上面，一只脚竟踩到了阳台边上，下一秒却是往李知勋那边的阳台跳去，当场把他吓得捂住了眼睛不敢动弹。

幸好这里的楼层并不算高，阳台之间的间距也适中，加上他们两家的空调室外机都凑巧装在相对的位置，间距就更小了，加上全圆佑又腿长，基本上只要胆子大点跨阳台这种事情自是不在话下。

“哟。”

等李知勋放开手却看见全圆佑完好地站在面前，看见生人的靠近更是让他吓得转身飞快跑回屋内，只是不过才跑了一步就被一只有力的手臂搂住了腰无法挣脱，这下惹得他连嘴上都忍不住发出惨叫的猫叫声，听起来既凄凉又可怕。

全圆佑赶紧把猫包里的虎斑猫抱出来塞到他怀里，李知勋立刻就不叫了。

全圆佑默默松口气，搂在对方腰上的手也卸了力，对方却要随之像习惯那样就地坐下，害得全圆佑又立刻改为双手托着他的手臂把人给托起来。

他们最后还是进了屋内，不过一进了门李知勋又以迅雷不及掩耳之势随便找个地坐下了，全圆佑拦都拦不住，只好盘腿在他对面坐下，安静地看他和虎斑猫玩。

可能是因为这是李知勋第一次和活物猫咪一起玩耍，逗猫手法极其生疏，好几次虎斑猫都要从他手里逃走，都是全圆佑把猫咪抓回去又放回他怀里去的。

“喵呜——”好几次之后李知勋也总算对全圆佑的印象好了些，抬头乖乖朝他叫了一声，接着又低头继续和猫咪玩。

全圆佑悄悄挪近了一些，“你叫什么呢？”面对李知勋充满茫然的抬头他也已经习惯了，难得耐心地对他说话，“名字，就是……俊辉叫你什么呢？”

李知勋的大脑里勉强捕捉到“俊辉”两个字，顿时开心地笑出来，像个孩子般拍了两下手，“俊，尼！”

“对，俊尼……那俊尼叫你什么呢？”

李知勋坐在原地，小脸皱成一团，在全圆佑再三耐心地询问下总算明白对方在说什么，开口也还是有些磕巴：“知、知勋。”

“啊——叫知勋吗。”全圆佑又靠近了点，“知勋。”

“嗯。”对自己的名字很是熟悉的李知勋立刻软绵绵的应答了一句。

这时虎斑猫又从李知勋手里逃出来跳到全圆佑腿上，李知勋眼睛还看着猫咪，想都没想就跟着它往前一扑，变相落到全圆佑怀里。

“我，叫，小，圆。”全圆佑一个字一个字地对居然乖乖肯在他怀里的李知勋说话，重复了好多遍，“小，圆，叫我小，圆。”

也不知道到底说了多少遍，在怀里的李知勋突然抬头看向他，嘴巴无声地张开，愣了好一会儿后终于出声了。

“小，圆。”

最近的李知勋总让文俊辉觉得莫名不对劲。

虽然他动作上越来越像真的猫咪，但嘴上却时不时蹦出几句他从未教过他的话，这让他心里莫名划过一丝凉意。

不过纵使他再怎么想问，等真的面对李知勋的时候也实在不知道该怎么问，只好把这种情绪埋在心底，一点一点积聚起来。

只是这点情绪并没有积聚太久就因为听见了在性事中被操得迷迷糊糊的李知勋口中喃喃说出一个别的名字时爆发了。

“小、小圆……”

小圆？小圆！全圆佑！

他扶着李知勋的腰发了狠地顶弄，继而又把人操射了一次，自己则仅仅射了一次就把他带去了清理，等清理过后抱回床上又好声好气地把他哄睡，直到李知勋闭上眼之前看见的还是和平时无异的、温和的文俊辉。

只是他没有看见对方藏在被子底下已经因为愤怒而开始颤抖的拳头。

文俊辉翻身下床，套上衣服轻轻关上房门，随即大步穿过客厅开门走出自己家，满是阴沉地走到隔壁家门前，抬手就摁响了门铃。

不单单是摁门铃，甚至开始用拳头砸门，力气之大把门敲了个震天响，配上门铃的交替响声，终于把全圆佑唤醒，迷迷糊糊地来开门。

一看到全圆佑睡眼朦胧地出现在他面前文俊辉就立刻上前抓住了他的睡衣衣领，将他猛地抵在墙上，撞得全圆佑的背生疼，一下子就清醒了。

“干嘛啊。”

文俊辉见了他这个无所谓的样子就恨不得把他杀了，“我是不是叫你不要打知勋的主意！” 他把他拽起来又砸回墙上，“我不知道你到底做了什么，居然让知勋在床上都在叫你的名字……”

全圆佑快速把话接了过去，“床上？你就直接说是在做爱的时候叫了我的名字不就得了，” 他轻蔑而又觉得可笑，“文俊辉你真没用啊，居然在那只小猫被你操的时候喊的是我的名字。”

他发出一声冷笑，凑在他的耳边，“至于为什么会叫我的名字，当然是因为我也尝过那只小猫啊，美味的很呢。”

文俊辉闻言毫不犹豫地往他的脸上揍了一拳。

全圆佑被凑得偏了头，随意往隔壁啐了一口血水，脸迅速发红肿起来，转过来的时候居然还在笑，看得文俊辉恨得又要抬手再来一拳，全圆佑又怎会再给他这个机会，顺势接下那个拳头一扭迅速换了个身位变成他把文俊辉压在墙上，又凑到耳边，细细同他说话，亲昵得像是情人耳语一般。

“其实不止那只小猫，我对你也很感兴趣。”

“俊，尼。”


End file.
